The Red and Green Tournament
by Kung Fu Turtle
Summary: Chapter 4 is now up. Mario and Luigi's fighters arrive and the fighters draw their numbers to see who will fight who. Please read and review. rated for cussing and bad stuff. If you allready read the chapter 3 you better re-read it cuz i changed it
1. The Rival Brothers

The Red and Green Tournament  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in my story  
  
One day in the mushroom kingdom, Mario and Luigi were arguing about who was better at anything and everything. Toad and Peach were just chillin in the castle when they heard a high scream. They ran out to see what was going on and they saw Luigi sitting in the moat and Mario sitting on the bridge laughing at him.  
  
"What happened?" asked Peach.  
  
"Ya, we heard a woman scream!" said toad  
  
After hearing that Mario was on the ground rolling "that wasn't a girl!" he said, "that was Luigi! HAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"HE THREW A FIREBALL AT ME SO I JUMPED INTO THE MOAT BECAUSE MY BUM WAS ON FIRE!" yelled Luigi.  
  
"Wow Luigi, you scream more like a girl than Peach," said toad.  
  
"No I don't, toad, at least I'm not a foot tall, Shorty" replied Luigi.  
  
"That proves, again, that I am better than you Luigi. Ha ha," said Mario.  
  
"You wish big bro, I'll always be the best Mario Bro!" Luigi said.  
  
"I have an idea," Peach said.  
  
"Well, why don't you 2 have a tournament to decide who is better."  
  
"Ya, you can each pick 7 people to fight on your behave." Toad then thought of.  
  
"How will we each find 7 fighters?" asked Luigi.  
  
"I know," said Mario "The Super Smash Bros!"  
  
"Great idea!" said Toad. "Now each of you pick 7 fighters, Peach, you pick 2 judges, and I will pick 2 people to be referees." 


	2. Getting the Fighters

Chapter 2: Getting the Warriors  
  
Mario had been thinking of who to fight for him for about 4 hours and he only thought of 2 people, Fox and D.K. Luigi on the other hand could not think of anyone.  
  
"Who have you picked on your team little bro?" asked Mario.  
  
"No one yet. How about you?"  
  
"NO ONE!? I already have 6 people" Mario replied." I have DK, Fox, Mewtwo, Captain Falcon, Falco, and Bowser!"  
  
"You have all of them? Wow I bettter hurry and pick my people." Replied Luigi.  
  
"Ya but Toad said the tournament will be at noon on August 12, and it is. 8:45 August 11. So I guess you better hurry up," Mario said trying to intimidate Luigi.  
  
"Don't worry Mario, I'll be ready, but I'm not sure about you,"  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA HA! What are you talking about? I have 6 fighters and I know who is going to be the seventh person will be,"Mario said while laughing.  
  
"Who?" asked Luigi.  
  
"Who do you think Luigi? Link."  
  
"NO WAY! I got Link!" Luigi yelled.  
  
"Fine, you get Link but I get Samus, is that ok with you?" Mario asked.  
  
"Ok, fine. Now will you go ask Peach and Toad who the judges and refs are, and I'll pick my six more fighters. Is that ok with you?" replied Luigi.  
  
"Ok I'll find them and ask them who they've got. But Luigi, try to get everyone before midnight"  
  
"Fine, just go away. I want my fighters to be secret. See ya," Luigi said as Mario left.  
  
Mario left Luigi alone to go find Peach and Toad. He looked all over the Mushroom for them but couldn't find them anywhere. He looked everywhere for them for about three hours before giving up at 11:50. Luigi then came over to him running with a little paper in his hand.  
  
"I have my fighters!" he said when came over and sat down by him "I have Link, Marth, Roy, Ganondorf, Young Link, Kirby, and Pikachu!"  
  
"Cool, sounds like a good team, but not as good as mine though" Mario replied.  
  
While they were discussing who had the best team Princess Peach and Toad came up to them to tell them who they picked as refs and judges.  
  
"Hey guys, how is it going"asked Toad.  
  
"Just fine, we both have our teams, Mario has Samus, DK, Fox, Falco, Mewtwo, Bowser, and Captain Falcon, and I have Link, Marth, Kirby, Roy, Ganondorf, Young Link, and Pikachu." said Luigi.  
  
"Wow! Those sound like two strong teams, for judges I picked Pichu and Jiglipuff, and Toad picked Dr. Mario and Zelda as refs," Said Peach.  
  
"Everybody, we should get some sleep, the tournament is in eleven hours, so lets go to bed" Toad said.  
  
"Ok, good night everyone, see you tomorrow guys," Peach replied.  
  
"Ok, bye," said Mario and Luigi. In the next chapter "The Draw" the fighters draw their fights and every fight will be Red vs. Green. 


	3. The ArrivalThe Draw

Chapter 3  
  
The Arrival/The Draw  
  
Mario and Luigi both woke up at 8:00 so they could meet up with their fighters and make sure everyone got there on time. After only 10 minutes of waiting 4 people showed up. Fox and Falco were early to the arena so they could get some training in before the tournament, and Marth and Roy needed to talk to Luigi abut the tournament. Marth and Roy were already in their green clothes and Falco and Fox were in red. Marth and Roy went over to Luigi, and Fox and Falco went outside to train after saying hi to Mario.  
  
"What up DAWG!" Marth yelled to Luigi as he walked over to him.  
  
"Oh, nothing," replied Luigi as Marth and Roy went over to him.  
  
"Who is going to fight on our team, Luigi?" asked Roy.  
  
"Ya, and who is with Mario?" said Marth,"Who are his strongest people?"  
  
"Well, last night previews of the tourney were on the news. Toad was talking on it and said the teams. He also asked people to call a number and say who they thought were the best and worst. Toad also was able to get some VIPs to come. He got Johnny Knoxville, Homer Simpson, Mr. T, Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Squidward, the group NSYNC, Al Gore, Travis from Blink 182, Bugs Bunny, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, Miss Piggy, Kenny, Kyle, Stan, Cartman, and the cast of Dawson's creek" Luigi was saying until Marth interrupted him.  
  
"That's great but, you still haven't told us, wait a sec. Spongebob is coming? "Marth said  
  
"Ya, now on our team we have... you 2, Link, Pikachu, Kirby, Ganondorf, and Young Link.  
  
"We got both Links?!" Roy said.  
  
"Shit Roy, you say t like it is a bad thing," Marth said to Roy.  
  
"It isn't bad, it just freaks me out to see them together," Roy replied "I mean, they are the same person, and you see them standing next to each other, talking. Hey, that I kind of like talking to yourself. I wonder if big Link knows what young Link is about to say. Maybe they can read each other's minds, that would be so cool. I wish I could read your mind, Marth. Then I would know..."  
  
"SHUT UP, ROY!" yelled Marth. "I want to know the rankings of everyone. What place am I Luigi?"  
  
After Marth was done talking Roy said to Luigi not to talk yet. The three stood silent for a moment. Roy, knowing it was Link behind them, swung his sword around thinking Link would stop his sword with his own. But... his sword didn't stop and went right through something. Half of the cast of Dawson's Creek was on the ground cut in half. The rest of the cast ran away crying. Roy, Marth, and Luigi looked at the bodies and walked away.  
  
"God Roy! You can't swing your sword around thinking someone with a sword is behind you. Thank God Jesus was there to stop you the time you almost accidentally hit the pope. And good thing Superman stopped from cutting Rosie O'donled in half,"  
  
"That time I was trying to hit her!" Roy said back to Marth. "By the way, Luigi, it is 9:30. When will everyone get here?  
  
"I don't know" Luigi replied. "And I'll tell you guys the ratings when everyone is here."  
  
Meanwhile, outside Fox was shooting his blasters as fast as he could while Falco was dodging the beams. While they were training 3 hooded guys came up to them. Two of them were huge, and one was pretty big. They didn't know who they were so they got there blasters out just in case. Fox looked at them closely and knew who they were. It was Mewtwo, Bowser, and D.K. He went up to them to greet them but they kept their hoods on and the littlest one (Mewtwo) attacked him. The middle sized one (D.K.) then punched Fox and he flew back. The biggest (Bowser) jumped up into the air and landed on Falco.  
  
"What is wrong with you guys? If you weren't on Mario's team we would blow your asses up with our blasters!" Fox said. They kept trying to attack Fox and Falco but were to slow to hit them.  
  
"Fox, this is to weird. Why are they attacking us?"  
  
"I don't know but I have an idea."  
  
Fox and Falco were both in the air until Fox dived down and kicked Mewtwo as hard as he could in the back. When Mewtwo hit the ground his hood fell off and his face looked weird. Bowser ran toward Fox but Fox tripped him and he fell on his face. With Bowser on the ground Falco flew down and hit the back of Bowser's neck. His face was the same way as Mewtwo's when his hood fell off. Fox and Falco were on either sides of D.K. so they each jumped toward him and elbowed him in the neck. As he fell to the ground they noticed that none of them where moving. Then suddenly from behind they heard three people. It was Bowser, D.K., and Mewtwo!  
  
"What the hell! We just knocked you guys out!" Fox said when he saw them. He looked back and there was still 3 bodies on the ground.  
  
"That wasn't them dumb ass," a voice came from behind them. It was Captain Falcon followed by Samus and Mario.  
  
"Peach's father bought those robots for $500,000 each to be used as security guards. There was 1 robot of each fighter. They must have thought you were evil people because of your blasters" said Mario.  
  
"Oh, so me and Falco just killed a bunch of expensive security guards and should try to avoid King Toadstool, Toad, and Peach, got it. Lets go Falco" said Fox.  
  
The entire red team started to walk back into the stadium when Toad cam up to Mario.  
  
"Mario, I have some news for you. I decided to make Dr. Mario and Mr. Game and Watch as referees. Peach also made Yoshi a judge instead of Jigglypuff," said Toad. "Ok, that's cool," replied Mario. The red team walked back to the stadium so Mario could tell them everyone. As Toad walked away he saw the 3 broken robots on the floor and nearly fainted.  
  
Back in the stadium Mario decided to tell everyone their ranks. "Mewtwo won by a lot for first isn't that a surprise, Bowser is second, Fox is third, Captain Falcon and Falco are tied for fourth, D.K. is fifth and Samus, your sixth," Mario said. "It is 10:30 so we should get to the arena, the drawing starts at 11:00," As they left the room Mario told them about the VIPs.  
  
  
  
Everyone had shown up so far on Luigi's team except for Ganondorf. Link and Young Link got there 45 minutes earlier, and Pikachu and Kirby were there for 20 minutes.  
  
"Oh shit! Ganondorf isn't here yet and he has 20 util the draw. He has to get here or I will have to take his place," Luigi said. Just when Luigi almost gave up hope Ganondorf showed up. "Where the fuck were you!" Luigi yelled to Ganon.  
  
"Oh sorry man, last night I was out clubbing until 3 am and I fell asleep stoned, and drunk. My bad," Said Ganon.  
  
"Oh well, We have 15 minutes so your ranks are 1 Link, 2 Ganondorf, 3 Roy, 4 Young Link, 5 Marth, 6 Kirby, and 7 Pikachu. Ok we got to get to the arena to draw numbers, let's-a- go. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that they are going to say the 3 most anticipated fights." Luigi said.  
  
All 14 fighters went out onto the arena. Some guy with a microphone was waiting for them. The Stadium held 80,000 people, and the tournament was televised so everyone got a lot of publicity. The VIPs sat with the fighters who weren't battling. The judges, Pichu and Yoshi sat up by the announcer, Mr. Derr. Mr. Derr was going to announce the biggest anticipated fights before the numbers were picked. The other announcer, Mr. Peenaw, stayed on the ground level. He then told all the fighters to line up and the draw would begin shortly.  
  
"Hey everybody, I'm Mr. Derr! Now I am going to tell you the three most anticipated fights, wow that is a big word, well number 3 is.Bowser vs. D.K.! Number 2 is.Captain Falcon vs. Ganondorf! And the most anticipated fight of the Red and Green Tournament is.well this is no surprise, to super big rival, Mewtwo vs. Link! Yaaa!" after hearing what would be the three best fights the whole stadium cheered .  
  
"This is how the draw works, if you are on the green team, draw from the green bucket, if you are on the red team, you draw from the red bucket, is that clear?"  
  
"I have a question. Hi my name is Spongebob and I was wondering how someone will find what bucket to use if they are colorblind?"  
  
"I assure you young man, none of the contestants are colorblind,"  
  
"Are you sure"  
  
"Yes, I am sure,"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really"  
  
"Really really"  
  
"Yes really really,"  
  
"Really really really,"  
  
"YES NOW SHUT UP! Now, the first person to draw will be. KIRBY!" announced Mr. Peenaw. At the sound of Kirby's name most of the crowd cheered for him. Kirby went to the green bucket "I got 2!" everyone cheered.  
  
"Next up is. Donkey Kong!" D.K. walked to the red bucket, put his hand in, "I am number 13!" He said with a 13 in his hand as everyone cheered.  
  
"Now it is.LINK!" Link jumped onto the stage, stabbed his sword into the bucket, and pulled it out with a number on it. "Link is the number 10!" Almost everyone cheered for Link when he got his number.  
  
"And now... CAPTAIN FALCON is ready to pick," Falcon walked up to the bucket, picked out a number and showed it to Mr. Peenaw. "Captain Falcon picked the lucky number 7" Many people started to cheer him as he walked off the stage  
  
"Next up is.ROY of some place!" Roy went to the bucket and picked a number. He looked at the number, and then at Captain Falcon "8!" yelled out loud. "The first fight! Falcon vs. Roy!" Everyone was already exited about the upcoming fight and started to cheer for Roy.  
  
"FOX! Your up" Fox flipped onto the stage and picked a number. He showed Mr. Peenaw and tossed a ball with the number 1to Kirby. "FOX is 1!" Fox was one of the most popular fighters and got a lot of applause.  
  
"GANONDORF! Your turn to choose!" Ganon went to the stage, grabbed a ball, and threw it to Mr. Peenaw. "Ganondorf has picked the number 4!" Not a whole lot of people cheered for Ganondorf partially because they were afraid of him.  
  
"MEWTWO! Come on up," Mewtwo grabbed a number and looked at it. He smiled when he saw his number, "Yes, it is number 3, he will fight Ganondorf, whoa, this is going to be a great fight!".  
  
"PIKACHU! Your turn!" Pikachu went up and picked the number 10. A lot of pokemon fans cheered for it.  
  
"FALCO! Hurry up, your turn," Falco ran up to the bucket and picked the number 11. He didn't get as much applause because he wasn't as well known.  
  
"And now, MARTH!" Marth walked up to the green bucket, "I have the number.12, Falco, your mine!"  
  
"Ok, we have 4 fights already, we will soon find out the next 3 fights, hey hey hey," said Mr. Derr.  
  
"Now it is Bowser's turn to pick her number," Bowser went up to Mr. Peenaw. He grabbed him by the shirt and said "Hey man, I'm not a her, I am a him, and you are, in Mario's words, you are-a-dead" Bowser said to him before scorching his face with fire breath. After dealing with Mr. Peenaw, Bowser went to his team's bucket. "Hey, m..m..m..my hand won't fit!" Bowser said. Everyone in the crowd started to laugh, and Bowser started to cry.  
  
"It's ok little buddy," said Kirby, "I'll help you." Kirby grabbed the number 5. The crowed said "aww" when they saw what happened.  
  
"Ok, I guess I'll be the head announcer now that that is over, go pick a number...YOUNG LINK!" said Mr. Derr. Everyone new he would have 14 but he went up anyways.  
  
"Allrighty then, SAMUS, last, but probably least, SAMUS, pick your number," and Samus went up and picked 9.  
  
These are the fights, the battles will start next chapter.  
  
1. Fox vs. Kirby 2. Mewtwo vs. Ganondorf 3. Bowser vs. Pikachu 4. Captain Falcon vs. Roy 5. Samus vs. Link 6. Falco vs. Marth 7. DK vs. Young Link  
  
Next chapter: Fox and Kirby and Fox have the first fight, also Bowser gets into some trouble. Tell me who should win. 


	4. Bowser and Judge Judy

Chapter 4:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in my fic, accept Mr. Peenaw, but Bowser killed him last chapter.  
  
"Okey Dokey my homies! I be ready to get down to business! Peace out, word. Hehe I'm a wigger," Mr. Derr said, "Now I know none of you care about the loss of my fellow announcer, Mr. Peenaw, but to your surprise I have two new announcers, Saddam Hussein, and Adolf Hitler. Lets give'em a hand," no one clapped accept some Muslims, a couple gay guys and Ganondorf. Bowser, knowing how evil the two were jumped onto the stage and did Bowser bomb to kill them both. "Now what the hell did you do that for? I liked them a little!" yelled Mr. Derr.  
  
"Oh well, now I want to tell the audience about the arena. It is 400 feet in diameter; the length and width are both 100 feet long. The ring is floating 50 feet above a pit. The pit is filled with 10 feet of living Jigglypuffs, Wigglytuffs, and Igglybuffs. They might attack you, put you to sleep, they might even KILL YOU! Well, Jigglypuffs, Wigglytuffs, and Igglybuffs actually suck and might just put you to sleep with their sleepy attack. We'll call it "the pit". There also is a 7-foot wide bridge that leads to the ring, and there is a ladder that leads to the arena from "the pit". If you fall into "the pit" you lose the fight. There is 50 feet between the ring and the audience, so you have plenty of room to fall. And that's it.  
  
"Any hoo, lets just get to the first fight of the night. Kirby vs. Fox!" the crowd roared at Kirby's name but died down at Fox's.  
  
"Oh, Wow! I want Kirby's autograph!" said Cartman from the crowd, "Kenny, go get me Kirby's autograph!" Cartman said to Kenny. "No way fat ass," Kenny replied. "Kenny! I'll give you a dollar if you get his autograph," Cartman said. "Oh ok!" Kenny replied. "Wow, poor people will do anything for money" after Cartman said that Kenny started to walk down to the arena.  
  
"Ok now lets get it on, DING DING," Mr. Derr said starting the fight.  
  
Fox got out his blaster and charged it. Kirby just stood there taunting his opponent waiting for his attack. Fox went towards him right away with fox illusion, knocking Kirby into the air. Right away he jumped up and grabbed Kirby. When he landed he turned around and threw Kirby and started shooting him sending him flying. Kirby, with his jumping ability easily made it back to the ring, even though he was already badly damaged. Fox was waiting for him when he got back "You're lucky you're so good at jumping, or else you would have been gone just then," he said to him. Right when he finished talking he did another Fox illusion to get over to him. He kicked Kirby high up into the air. He got under Kirby to charge up his Fire Fox technique, his strongest attack. But to his surprise, before he was done powering up Kirby did the stone attack, landing a direct hit. When Kirby got out of rock form, he jumped up and did Final Cutter. His attack nearly knocked Fox out of the ring, but Fox was able to recover. He ran towards Kirby and started punching and kicking him. He then did a fairly powerful kick that hit Kirby across the ring. Kirby got up and countered with another Final Cutter. They both ran toward each other for some hand to hand combat, but Kirby wasn't able to keep up. Fox made a cheap shot by doing Fox Illusion, taking Kirby completely by surprise. Kirby decided that the best way to beat Fox would be to swallow him and use his blaster. He ran towards Fox and tried swallowing him, but missed. Fox then kicked Kirby high into the air. Meanwhile, Kenny finally made it down to the arena to get Kirby's autograph. When Kirby stood up, he was standing very close to Kenny. He tried to swallow again, but instead of swallowing Fox, he swallowed Kenny!!! Kirby now had Kenny's hood on, and Fox didn't know who was who! He decided to start shooting the one he thought was the real Kirby. After shooting the one about ten times it fell off of the arena, all bloody and dead.  
  
"Holla! Now dat was off da hook! Now dat is some freaky shit! Hehe I'm still a wigger. But, what was that all about? Wait a sec,"  
  
"Oh my God, He killed Kenny!" Stan said from the audience. "You Bastard!" Kyle followed.  
  
When Kirby saw Kenny fall, and Fox just standing there, he seized the opportunity and jumped into the air. He pulled out his hammer and swung as hard as he could. He missed. But when he landed he swung hard again. This time he landed a direct hit, knocking him into the air. Fox used Fire Fox to get back onto the arena. Kirby went to hit him with the hammer, but Fox dodged by doing a Fox Illusion to get away and a second Fox Illusion to hit Kirby, making the puffball fall. Fox figured he won, and did his victory dance. But to his surprise Kirby managed to do Final Cutter and got back onto the ring. He saw that Fox was severely damaged, and probably wouldn't be able to counter. He ran to Fox, grabbed him, and did Ninja Drop. After they hit the ground again Fox flew from the arena and landed in "the pit".  
  
"Yay! I won! I shall now be called, SUPER KIRBY!" everyone just stared at him, "or not. Oh well, I still beat that stupid talking Fox,"  
  
"Well it looks like Kirby won, and I have two announcements to make. Um. first, oh yea, we had two people show up during the last fight. And we have decided to let both of them join the tournament, they will fight each other in the last fight of the first round. They are. for the red team, NESS! And for the green team, ZELDA! And the other announcement is that, Bowser you have to report to the arena, some cops need to talk to you and they want to embarrass you in front of the whole crowd," Mr. Derr said over the loud speaker.  
  
Bowser walked down to the arena to see what the cops wanted, and when he arrived 20 cops jumped on him and cuffed him, "what the hell are you doing to me? What did I do?" Bowser asked. "Well, Mr. Bowser, you are under arrest for the murder of Adolf Hitler and Saddam Hussein," the chief of police said to him, "Now you're coming with me. We will take you to court, your judge will be. Judge Judy! Now come!" The cops left the stage with Bowser.  
  
"Shiiiiiiit! Now that really sucks for Bowser!" Mr. Derr said, "Now I have three more announcements to make. First, Bowser's trial will be televised, so we will watch it on the giant screen TV! Secondly, Mewtwo and Ganondorf's fight will be postponed until Bowser's trial is over. And thirdly, everyone who was hired as a judge or referee is now fired! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" After hearing the announcement, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Yoshi, Dr. Mario, and Mr. Game and Watch went to sit in the stands. "Now its time to Duel! Wait, wrong line. I mean time to watch Bowser's trial!"  
  
Meanwhile Bowser finally got to the court, "Who the hell are you?" Judge Judy asked him. "I am Bowser. I was arrested for murdering Saddam Hussein and Adolf Hitler," he replied. "Ok, just sit down. Now come here. If you are guilty in this trial your sentence will be to lose to Pikachu, and you will have to give me $297,854.62. Now with that said, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" she said to him. Bowser new there would be no way he would lose to a mouse and no way he would give a bitch money so he knew he had to be careful about what he said.  
  
Bowser shook his head and said "No, I don't! now lets get this over with. Its almost time for my fight.!".  
  
"Ok, did you or did you not murder Saddam and Hitler?" she asked him. "Um. I don't remember, it happened a while ago." He replied. "Well we have evidence that you did it," she said, "The evidence we have is your ass- print is on their bodies, over 100 thousand people saw you, and we have it on tape," she then showed him the tape, the ass-prints and a few people that saw him. "But those people were racist, my ass is smaller than that, and I am much more beautiful than the guy in the movie!" Bowser yelled.  
  
"I don't think you killed them and we will take what you said into consideration but now it is time for the jury to reach a verdict," Judge Judy said.  
  
The jury sat around talking for about ten minutes until one of them stood up. "Jury have you reached a verdict?" Judge Judy asked. "Yes we have your honor, we find the defendant."  
  
So is Bowser guilty? Or not guilty? Who will win between Mewtwo and Ganondorf? What will happen to Fox after losing his fight? And how is Kenny still alive? All this will be answered in Chapter 5: Guilty or Not. 


End file.
